streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eagle
|nacimiento = 31 de diciembre |tierra natal = Inglaterra, Reino Unido |altura = 183 cm (6'0") |peso = 75 kg (165 lbs) |ojos = Azules |cabello = Rubio |estilo = Bōjutsu |gustos = Rosbif, comportase como un caballero |no le gusta = Comportamientos impropios de caballeros, compatriotas in-refinados |rivales = Guile, Sagat |aficiones = Golf |movimientos = St. Andrew's Green Liverpool White Manchester Black Canterbury Blue Oxford Red |1er juego = Street Fighter ---- Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 |apariciones = * Street Fighter * Street Fighter Alpha 3 Crossovers * Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 * Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO |act voz-jap = Jin Yamanoi }} es un personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter. Apareció por primera vez en el videojuego Street Fighter original como uno de los diez adversarios controlados por CPU. De todos los personajes del videojuego Street Fighter original, Eagle es el único cuya segunda aparición no fue originalmente dentro alguno de los videojuegos de las sagas Street Fighter II o Street Fighter Alpha. En su caso, fue en el videojuego crossover Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, que también marcaría su primera aparición como personaje disponible. Sin embargo, después de entonces reaparecería de manera "canónica" al unirse a los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, como personaje disponible en las versiones portátiles del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 para Game Boy Advance y PlayStation Portable. Apariencia Eagle es un luchador alto y musculoso con cabello rubio peinado en un copete. En el videojuego Street Fighter original, el traje de Eagle consistía en un esmoquin sin chaqueta, una corbata de lazo y tirantes. Sin embargo, en el videojuego Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 y las versiones para Game Boy Advance y PlayStation Portable del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, lleva una camisa blanca con una corbata ascot roja, pantalón negro, guantes blancos, y por supuesto, sus tirantes. Su pompa, tirantes, y vestimenta formal hacen a Eagle una especie de contrapartida de contracultura mixta hacia Birdie, un punk. Concepto El diseño inicial de Eagle es un homenaje al personaje Petrov, un guardaespaldas contratado por un aristócrata, interpretado por el artista marcial Robet Baker en la película de Bruce Lee, también conocida como 'Puños de Furia', 'Furia Oriental' o 'La Conexión China'. Ambos personajes son guardaespaldas en algún momento contratados por hombres de la nobleza.http://fightingstreet.com/folders/variousinfofolder/ripofffolder/ripoffpage1.html A partir de su reaparición en el videojuego ''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, es evidente que Eagle había sido convertido en un homenaje al vocalista fallecido de la banda musical Queen, Freddie Mercury. Además de parecerse a una versión con cabello rubio de Mercury, algunas de las frases de victoria de Eagle son reminiscentes hacia él, como'' 'show must go on' ('el espectáculo debe continuar') y 'no time for losers' ('sin tiempo para los perdedores'). Esto ha llevado a la especulación de que, dado que Mercury era homosexual, también lo seria Eagle. Esto seria respaldado por varias de sus frases de victoria en las versiones originales japonesas de los últimos videojuegos donde aparecía como personaje disponible. Biografía Street Fighter Eagle nació en Inglaterra. Siendo un individuo de sangre fría, Eagle es un portero empleado como guardaespaldas de una familia noble, recientemente acaudalada, durante los eventos del primer torneo 'World Warrior'. Fue contratado para derrotar a Sagat, pero no tuvo éxito y volvió a los escenarios de los bares, llegando a ser conocido como una leyenda viviente. Street Fighter Alpha 3 En las versiones del videojuego para Game Boy Advance y PlayStation Portable, Eagle busca perfeccionar la belleza de su estilo y encontrar un duelo perfecto que coincida con su estilo de lucha. Se encuentra con Guile y, sabiendo que es el luchador más fuerte y valiente de la Fuerza Aérea, quiere ponerlo a prueba. Guile se niega, argumentando que esta ocupado y malgastaría su tiempo, pero Eagle persiste en pelear no obstante. Después de que Eagle gana el combate, quiere saber cual es misión de Guile. Guile le dice que está en una misión para detener al circulo de trafico de narcóticos operado por Shadaloo y escucho rumores acerca de que Sagat se había unido a ellos. Una vez Eagle oye esto, decide encontrar al "Rey del muay thai" con el fin de probar a su antiguo rival. Finalmente se encuentra con Sagat y considera que es impropio ver el Rey del Muay Thai reducido a un mero secuaz de Shadaloo. Después encuentra a M. Bison, quien está intrigado al ver Sagat derrotado por él, y lo enfrenta, pero Eagle emerge como el vencedor. Guile le pide que le ayude a realizar una cosa más; rescatar a Charlie y destruir la unidad Psycho Drive. Mientras que se infiltran en los cuarteles de Shadaloo, encuentran a Charlie atrapado en la planta de energía Psycho Drive. Después Eagle destruye la máquina con sus habilidades de combate perfeccionadas y salva a Charlie de continuar siendo dañado. Eagle está emocionado por haber tenido la oportunidad de regresar al campo de batalla y le agradece a Guile, Chun-Li, y Charlie por la experiencia. Apariciones en otros videojuegos SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash Eagle es uno de los personajes de la saga ''Street Fighter que aparece representado como una carta en ambas versiones del videojuego. Capcom vs. SNK 2/Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO Eagle tuvo originalmente su regreso después de mucho tiempo en este videojuego crossover, esta vez como uno de los personajes disponibles. Otras apariciones Street Fighter Alpha (manga) Eagle apareció en las páginas de la serie manga Street Fighter Alpha de Masahiko Nakahira, años antes de su regreso real como personaje disponible en los videojuegos. Lo mismo ocurrió con el personaje Maki, de los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight, en la serie manga Sakura Ganbaru! creada también por Nakahira. Ambos harían su reaparición en el videojuego Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, con re-diseños ligeramente inspirados en sus apariciones en ambas series manga. Jugabilidad El estilo de lucha de Eagle utiliza dos clavas individuales en una forma que recuerda al estilo eskrima (si es que no es directamente el mismo). Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter Eagle Theme|''Street Fighter'' Fighting Street Eagle Theme|''Fighting Street'' Curiosidades * Su nombre proviene del término "eagle" utilizado en golf. El otro personaje británico del primer videojuego Street Fighter original, Birdie, también lleva el nombre de un término de golf. * Es uno de los primeros personajes de la saga Street Fighter que blanden un arma, junto con Geki. * Después de luchar contra Adon en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, Eagle le dice "So little has changed since I saw you last..." ("Muy poco ha cambiado desde que te vi por última vez..."), una referencia al hecho de que ambos estaban presentes durante los eventos del videojuego Street Fighter el original y que ninguno de ellos había estado en el mismo videojuego hasta ese entonces. ** Adon hizo un breve cameo en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, antes de hacer una regreso completo para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, pero Eagle no ha sido visto de nuevo desde el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3. * El estilo de lucha del personaje Mr. Big, de los videojuegos de lucha de las sagas Art of Fighting y The King of Fighters, es similar al propio estilo de lucha de Eagle, poseyendo características parecidas. * Cada uno de los movimientos especiales y Super Combo de Eagle llevan el nombre de una ciudad, localidad, o referencia histórica británica. * En el videojuego Street Fighter original, el escenario de Eagle se encuentra frente a un castillo (es de suponer pertenecería a familia noble para la cual trabaja como guardaespaldas) situado en la campiña británica y con vistas a un lago en un valle. El escenario del castillo inglés del videojuego Super Street Fighter II -precisamente, el escenario donde pelea Cammy- es claramente una reminiscencia del escenario de Eagle. * Dudley comparte algunas similitudes con Eagle; él también viste una camisa de esmoquin y es oriundo de Inglaterra, así como también tienen la misma característica de ser muy corteses y propugnar los valores caballerescos. * Aunque Necro es completamente diferente a Eagle en términos de apariencia visual, dos de sus movimientos especiales (ej: "Flying Viper" y "Tornado Hook") son bastante reminiscentes hacia los movimientos de Eagle en el videojuego Street Fighter original. * En los videojuegos Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001/''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'' y Street Fighter Alpha 3, se muestra que Eagle y Zangief tienen algún tipo de rivalidad antes de luchar. Sin embargo, esto es algo dudoso, ya que nunca se ha demostrado que interaccionaran entre sí. * En la versión del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 para Game Boy Advance, la frase de victoria de Eagle contra Guile indica que él piensa que el propio Guile no hace honor a su nombre (guile = astucia, malicia, engaño). Galería Eagle-StreetFighter-bust-art.jpg|''Street Fighter, ilustración retrato original. Eagle-stage-StreetFighter.gif|Escenario de Eagle en ''Street Fighter. EagleSF-CapcomClassicsCollection.jpg|Ilustración nueva para la versión de Street Fighter incluida en Capcom Classics Collection. Sprites *'Street Fighter' Archivo:Eagle-StreetFighter.gif *'Capcom vs. SNK 2'/'Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'/'Street Fighter Alpha 3' Archivo:Eagle-cvs2-stance.gif Archivo:Eagle-cvs2-win-pose.gif Referencias en:Eagle ru:Игл Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Capcom vs. SNK 2 Categoría:Personajes de Reino Unido